Poisonous Time
by Shinigami Hilde
Summary: Kagura meets with Sesshoumaru after Gouryoumaru runs her through with his strange light her thoughts on Sessh. Songfic & spoilers from the final episode.


Poisonous Time

By: Shinigami Hilde

Disclaimer: If I owned it, don't you think I'd be rich?

A.N.: This is to Groove Coverage's song "Poison"

Blackness encompassed her completely. The last thing she remembered was gliding on her feather with a hole in her chest. She was in trouble and she knew it. What she could do about it was a different matter; one that she probably couldn't handle, at least not alone. So, in her distress she'd hopped the wind and flown as far as it would take her, as close to where he was as she could get. Even though she knew she couldn't rely on him either, though she wanted to. He'd be able to destroy her plights, she knew he could. Cold, cruel beauty.

"_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill…"_

But, he was the untouchable.

"_I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop"_

He was a desire she could never fulfill.

"_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison"_

He was poison.

"_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains."_

She usually shuddered involuntarily at the thought of him. She had no idea what the feeling was exactly, maybe she was too young yet to know…But-she knew one thing, he had had her entranced since the day she'd laid eyes on him. The time just after the incident with that oni blade. She dreamed of doing more than watching-she'd dreamed of touching, feeling, tasting…

"_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat"_

If it were possible, she'd make it happen…And she'd try her best to do so by somehow making him destroy the chains that held her fast, instead of her doing it. He could do it better then her!

"_I don't wanna break these chains."_

She heard something nearby and sat up a little feeling like hell had frozen over and finding she was half stripped, thoroughly soaked and her hair was tumbling down about her shoulders. She turned her head slightly to the squawking noise and her ruby eyes widened all the sudden. The sight of him sitting there, just beyond her reach was nearly unfathomable!

He spoke then, to his companions. The little human girl and the toad like critter. His voice was deep enough to send coils of butterflies on a rampage in her stomach, and she was sure that her heart, wherever it was, was beating a mile a minute. She could only hope that the person who held it hostage wouldn't notice. She'd gladly give it to this person in front of her though!

"_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin"_

This would most likely be her last real chance to see him however. She knew she was in trouble…So she sat up, and began spouting all she knew. Maybe he would take the information and destroy her chains, even if it was done inadvertently. For he would do it for his own ends at first. If he did, she could then work on a way to have him, and his poison would be part of her then.

_  
"Running deep inside my veins_

Poison burning deep inside my veins"

He listened to her, stayed quiet till she was done speaking. It was a good sign. He asked her then if she planned on using him to rid her of her problems. Answering truthfully, but also not admitting that she was in fact using him to gain freedom and get closer to him, she told him he was the only one with the strength and caliber to rid the world of the evil that also held her in check.

Feeling then that she'd overstayed her welcome, she stood. Even if he had been the one to save her from sinking below the water, when she'd dropped with the hole in her chest. The hole was now sealed. The obvious result of lacking a heart within her body.

The little girl became surprised when she stood and asked her why she was leaving. Why did she not stay? Wasn't her wish to stay with him too? Isn't that why she'd come here with the hole? She looked from the girl to the man of poison that she could not touch and found couldn't answer.

_  
"I wanna love you but I better not touch_

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison"

She left on the winds and her other feather, looking down at the small party of three as she sped off to reclaim her position with Hakudoushi and Naraku. Those two were the ones that held her chains. But she left with a slightly renewed hope. Maybe she would be set free, and then she could maybe travel with the lord of the Western lands, and come to understand the feelings she was still too young yet to know.

Little did Kagura know, that the next time she laid eyes on Sesshoumaru would be the day she vanished to the winds. The day that she would die.

"_Poison!"_


End file.
